


About Those Megalodons

by AshyGurl101



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, only read if you have a bad sense of humour, rated for innuendo but it's not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyGurl101/pseuds/AshyGurl101
Summary: Commander Pyrosome thought the Nektons would give her a straight answer...
Relationships: Will/Kaiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	About Those Megalodons

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've got no idea where this came from, but I'm feeling very evil today and decided that we need to annoy the WOA more! This is set directly after 'Strange Migration' (Season 1, Episode 22).

_ "About those Megalodons..." _ Commander Pyrosome began.  _ "Do you think they'll be back anytime soon?" _

Kaiko pointed to herself and raised her eyebrows at the screen. "Are you asking me?"

_ "We had this conversation less than twenty _ **_-_ ** _ four hours ago." _

Will hid a smile behind his hand. "Not many people get flattery from the Commander of the World Ocean Authorities. By the way, if Kaiko waited for more than twenty ** - ** four hours, would you do it again?"

Pyrosome frowned at him.  _ "This conversation is becoming irrelevant. I don't flatter."  _ She turned her gaze back to the pilot seat.  _ "I asked you a question, Kaiko." _

Kaiko, smiling a bit from Will's very accurate assumption, turned and looked at her husband through the corner of her eyes. He was the picture of innocence, but she knew him well enough to know that impish grin for what it was.

Plus, wasting the Commander's time was fun.

"Well, that would require some deep consideration," she began.

Pyrosome looked suspiciously at her.  _ "Go on,"  _ she eventually allowed.

"So, Will, I think we need to think together on this." Kaiko turned to her husband and winked at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"These Megalodons seem to be highly intelligent," he suggested, "so we shouldn't use a Great White's behaviour or reasoning to find an answer."

"Good point, Will," Kaiko replied. "Let's think of what  _ we  _ would do in this situation!"

_ "I fail to see how this _ **_ — _ ** _ " _

"Don't worry, Commander," Will interrupted. "We're just thinking out loud."

"Because we want to give the most accurate answer possible." Kaiko nodded demurely.

The Commander gave them a hard look.  _ "Continue." _

"Well," Kaiko continued, "If I was a Megalodon..."

"That had just eaten a large meal..." Will added.

"And nobody knew I existed..."

"And Dad was a Megalodon as well," Ant piped up.

Kaiko winked at Ant, even though he probably didn't know what was up. "And I didn't have kids to look after..."

"But you still want kids, though," Will protested.

"As much as you do," she assured. "Where were we?"

"Going down to a place so secluded trackers don't show up?" Ant guessed.

"That's right." Kaiko rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "If I got to be alone with Will for as long as I wanted..."

"And we'd both eaten a lot beforehand..."

"...so we wouldn't have to come out..."

"...and nobody knew we were gone..."

"...or more importantly, where we are..."

_ "Stop procrastinating and give a straight answer to the question,"  _ Pyrosome growled.

"Oh, no!" Kaiko cried in mock horror.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"The Commander won't get it!"

_ "What? Fontaine Nekton, come here." _

Fontaine went and stood behind her mother. "Yes?"

_ "What are your parents saying? I don't get it." _

Fontaine hovered a finger over a button and explained everything.

"That's because you're single."

And she closed the call.


End file.
